The Golden Lion
by jay3000
Summary: Coming back from a training trip only to find out that he had been Betrayed by who he thought was his friends and Allies. NarutoxGrayfiaxVenelanaxSona SitrixLady Phoenix. (Jay3000: still can't believe there is no section for those woman P.S Character are Oc because of the plot)
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

Venelana: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (which is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything EXCEPT the Golden Chains.

_Everybody's thoughts_

**Beta by Have a Little Feith**

**The Golden Lion**

**Chapter 1 Betrayal**

The Bael and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom the two clans retained strong connections with, but Uzumaki clan started to become more powerful with their knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu and the chain of Destruction. They were both respected and feared throughout the underworld because of their prodigious skill which eventually led to the destruction of Clan. During the conflict between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti-Satan Faction, the two parties saw the Uzumaki as too great a threat to go unchecked and form an alliance and destroy them, then turn on each other with the Anti-Satan Faction coming out on top with their two heroes Sirzechs and Ajuka who got a new title along with two others Sirzechs Lucifer (Gremory), Serafall Leviathan (Sitri), Ajuka Beelzebub (Astaroth), and Falbium Asmodeus (Glasya-Labolas) and they called them The** Four Great Satans.**

**10 years later**

"I can't wait to reach home," a red haired man shouted. He had long hair that reached his shoulder, an athletic body and stands about 5 ft 9 inches. He ran over the cliff to see a giant hole in the middle of where his village used to be. "No... This can't be happening!" He screamed out with tears in his eyes, as he jumped down and started to search the houses that far away from the hole only to find nothing.

"Mom, dad!" Naruto shouted as he entered his house, only to see skeletons on the ground with spears through them. "No, this is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have left!" as he fell to the ground crying. He cried for 5 days straight when suddenly he heard a noise and decided to check it out.

"Yes, we finally got permission to take over the land!" A devil said.

"Yeah, it's too bad the Uzumaki had to die for us to get it," said a female devil.

"So all my family is dead," Naruto thought.

"Who cares about those tree huggers," the devil replied

"They were good people, it's too bad that both side turned on them," the female said.

"Yeah, I still remember that," the devil as he took out a katana and showed it to the woman. "This is the sword I used to kill Karin Uzumaki," when suddenly a massive killing intent was felt and a red blur attacked the devil and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground causing a crater.

"*Cough*" the devil coughed up blood.

"Stop Gremory-sama or you will kill hi…." She stopped as she saw the ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irises and sclera in his eyes. "An Uzumaki!"

"So you are the one who killed my second cousin," Naruto said as he squeezed the devil's throat. "I`ll show you what happens when you mess with an Uzumaki!" **Golden chains** appeared on the devil's body and started to squeeze him as the woman watch on in fear.

"Please don't kill me! I have a wife and 9 kids!" the devil begged.

"There is no mercy for you or anybody who had anything to do with my family's death." Naruto replied in an emotionless voice as the chains started to spin.

"Awawawawwawa" the devil screamed as he was being shredded to pieces.

"Awaaaaaaaawawawa" the woman screamed out and tried to run, but Naruto's chain grabbed her and dragged her back to him.

"Please don't kill me!" The female devil begged.

"I wasn't going to kill you because I heard what you were saying before," Naruto replied as he let her go. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well….." The female devil told him everything that happen and boy was Naruto pissed.

"So that's why they pushed so hard for me to go on the training trip," Naruto said as a golden energy started to appeared around him. "And here I thought Sirzechs and Ajuka were my friends." Rocks started to float into the air, before long, boulders then houses and finally the ground, and a gold beam shot up into the air.

**With Sirzechs**

"Grayfia-chan, where is the toilet paper?" Sirzechs as he sat on his throne.

"Damn it Sirzechs-sama, its right beside you," Grayfia shouted.

"But I can't reach it honey," Sirzechs replied as he stretched to reach the paper which was about a couple of inches away from him when suddenly he saw the light, literally.

"It's coming from the Uzumaki Hole!" Grayfia said as she looked at the light.

"Yeah, I knew this day would come," Sirzechs replied in a serious voice. "Gather the members of the 64 pillars!"

**With Ajuka**

"The Pawn will be lows class devils, the first ones into battle because they`re more _expendable_ than those of a higher rank, such as the Knight," Ajuka said as wrote it down. "The Knight will have the ability to use any weapon combined with their speed, the Rook will have super strength, the Queen will get have lots of magic in order to cast lots of spells and better power and defence, the King will be a high class devil but what should I give the Bishop…"

"Beelzebub-sama, there is a golden light coming from the where the Uzumaki use to be!" A devil shouted as he entered Ajuka's lab.

"Shit, he has returned, I thought we had more time," Ajuka thought.

"What does it mean?" the devil asked.

"Bad news." Ajuka replied.

With **Falbium Asmodeus**

"Asmodeus-sama, wake up and get back to work!" A devil shouted.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping?"Falbium replied.

"But you have a lot of paper work to do!" the devil replied.

"Yeah, whatever... *snore*…" he said, as he fell asleep.

"Falbium-kun, you lazy teme!" A woman shouted as Falbium jumped up and pretended like he was working, when he saw the light.

"God help us, awawawawawwa!" Falbium said, as he felt a pain in his head.

**With Serafall Leviathan**

"I hope I can calm down Naruto-chan if he ever comes back,"Serafall said, spinning in the chair in her office.

"Serafall-sama, will you stop spinning in the chair and get to work?" a devil said.

"But it's fun!" Serafall replied, and she continued to spin, then she saw the golden light in the air. "Naruto-chan is back!" Serafall shouted, and jumped out of the chair.

**With Naruto**

Naruto began to walk towards the town as his power destroys everything around him. Naruto was about to reach the town when the guards showed, they were all from the different clans.

"**Phoenix fire,"** a group of devils shouted. A massive fire came at Naruto when suddenly his chains wrapped around him and protected him from the fire.

"Out of my way worms," Naruto replied as the chains shot off the ground and impaled them, killing them.

"How did he kill them, I thought they were from the Phenex clan?" Generic Devil 1 asked.

"They are, but their power is no match for the Uzumaki, much less the heir of the Uzumaki clan wielder of the Golden chains." Generic Devil 2 replied.

"**Power of Destruction!"** was heard but it was blocked by the chains.

"Foolish devils, get out of my way, **Chain field**!" Naruto said. Chains came out of the ground, killing all of them as he continued on his way to the meeting hall.

**Meeting hall**

"Now on to other business" Lord Phenex

"We sold the Uzumaki land to…*BOOM*"

The building shook.

"What the hell is going on?" Lord Gremory shouted.

"I don't know dear," Venelana replied. Suddenly the doors came flying in and a furious Naruto was standing there.

"So the teme's child has returned," Lord Wong said before a chain sliced him in half.

"You dare kill a Lord, guards kill him," Lord Phenex shouted. Chains appeared out of the ground and captured all of them.

"I can kill who ever I want because all of you turned on my clan!" Naruto shouted.

"Your clan deserved it, they were getting too powerful," Lord Sho shouted, suddenly he was pulp on the ground.

"I'm going to kill all of you like how you killed my clan," Naruto said as he shredded Lady Wong and Lady Sho.

"Naruto-kun, stop this isn't like you!" Venelana said.

"You guys made me this way," Naruto replied as he killed another lord.

"Naruto-kun, what would your mother Kushina think?" Lady Phenex shouted.

"Don't you dare call my mother's name out of your mouth, you bitch, because you and the other bitch," as he look at Venelana who held her head down, "were supposed to be her best friends and you let them kill her!" Naruto shouted as he killed two more Ladies and Lords.

"If it wasn't for this chain I would kill you myself, just like I killed Mito" Shouted Lord Ryo, a massive and muscular man. Suddenly the man was free and he charges at Naruto at high speed.

"You killed my Grandmother, who was in a coma," Naruto said, before he was hit in the face with a powerful punch which sent shock waves throughout the build, but he stood there and took it without flinching. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Naruto replied as a chain came out of the flood and went straight up Ryo's ass and came up through his mouth with every organ in his body on the chains. Some of the Lords started to vomit as Naruto started to laugh *Kukuku* while licking his lips.

"This is our fault... We turned a sweet handsome boy into this monster..." Venelana and Lady Phenex thought as they closed their eyes.

"Boy, you are going to pay for that when my son arrives," Lord Gremory said.

"I'm looking forward to killing my so called friend," Naruto replied, before he dodges what looks like plus signs when suddenly he was hit by an earth fist that sent him crashing into the ground.

"Father, mother are you alright?" Sirzechs asked as the chain vanishes and they fell to the ground.

"We're fine, son." Lord Gremory answered as he got up.

"Kukuku, so the 4 great Satans have finally decided to grace me with their presence," Naruto said as he got up.

"Stop this Naruto, it's not you!" Ajuka said.

"You talk to me as if you know me," Naruto replied.

"We are your friends," Sirzechs said as Naruto started to laugh.

"Friends who stab me in the back," Naruto replied as Sirzechs and Ajuka flinched.

"Naruto-chan, stop this, please!" Serafall said as she walks up to Naruto, who slapped her across her face.

"Stay away from me!" Naruto shouted as Serafall started to cry.

"I didn't know they were going to kill your family!" Serafall cried but Naruto ignored her.

"You teme! **Earth Dragon!"** Falbium shouted, and the massive dragon came at Naruto.

"Kukuku," Naruto laughs. His chain attacked the dragon, destroying it and continued on to attack Falbium. He tried to dodge the chain, but they pierced his shoulders and pulled him towards Naruto. Naruto jumped into the air and dodging some of the bullets as one pierces his right hand and left leg.

**"Ruin the Extinct,"** Sirzechs said as Serafall ran over to the bleeding Falbium. "Naruto give up we don't want to hurt you."

"You seem to forgot who you are messing with," Naruto said as he started to glow. "**Chain Coffins!**" Chains rose from the ground and captured as many Ladies and Lords as possible, but the more powerful ones escapes but the others squeezed to death. After Naruto was finished there was only 34 out of the 72 pillars was left.

"You teme!" Ajuka roared as he rushed at Naruto who sidestepped the attack and delivered a punch to Ajuka's stomach before giving him a kick to the face that sends him crashing into the wall.

"Naruto!" Sirzechs shouted as he attacked Naruto only for two chains to pierce each shoulder and then slams him into the ground. Naruto puts up his hand and block the hammer slam from a giant golem that destroys the ground beneath him and forced him on one knee.

"**Ice Age,"** was heard and the floor froze beneath Naruto and before long it started to affect Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-chan but you have gone too far." Serafall said as Naruto's chain destroyed the golem and Naruto got up and saw the white haired women pour more magic in her attack.

"Didn't both sides go too far when they killed my clan?" Naruto replied as walk to towards her.

"I see why they had to get rid of you during the combine attack on the Uzumaki." Grayfia said as she pours more magic. "Such power hmm~" she thought as Naruto continued to walk.

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan... **Celsius Cross Trigger.**" Serafall said. Her attack hit Naruto and froze him.

"ATTACK!" Lord Phoenix shouted as the remains of the pillars attacked except Lady Phenex, Venelana and the four Satans.

"NO, STOP!" Sirzechs and Ajuka shouted but it was too late as the attack hit the frozen Naruto.

BOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

"You fools don't you remember what happen when you kill a member of the royal family of the Uzumaki clan!" Ajuka shouted as Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory grab a hold of their artificial limbs.

"Damn it, everybody run" Lord Bael shouted

"We won't escape in time, the blast will destroy this land" Sirzechs said

"And how do you know that?" Lord Bael asked

"Look at how big the explosion was when Minato and Kushina died," Sirzechs replied and everyone remembered the giant hole that has no bottom. "And Naruto is stronger than both of them combined"

"We are all going to die!" a Lord shouted.

"No we'll be fine because he's not dead" Venelana as she put her hands on his chest to scan his body. "Hmm~ feels good, bad Venelana! he could be your son and you are married!" as she took her hands off him. "He is just unconscious."

"Thank God," Lord Phenex said. "Awawawwaa," He held his head because of the pain.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Lord Bael asked.

"We are going to throw him into the Uzumaki hole," a Lord shouted.

"No, we are not." Venelana said.

"And why not after what he did? He killed so many Lords!" a Lord shouted.

"Because it's was our fault, we killed his people first!" Venelana replied.

"I agree with Venelana," Lady Phenex said

"You two have no say in the matter," Lord Phenex shouted.

"But we do," the 4 Satan replied.

"Now, mother what do you propose we do to him?" Sirzechs asked.

"We seal him," Venelana replied.

"With what? We don't know any sealing spells." Lord Germony said.

"But we do," Lady Phoenix and Venelana said. "Kushina taught us a spell that will seal anybody as long as nobody removes the seal."

_Flashback_

"_Remember girls, never use any sealing spell on an Uzumaki because, even if it works for a while it break sooner than the user expects then that spell will never work on him or her again," Kushina said._

_Flash back end_

"Then it is settled. We will seal him tomorrow morning," Sirzechs said

**Later that night**

A white blur enter the chamber where Naruto was chain to the wall with Nulling Chains.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the woman appeared before him. He then recognized her. She was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. "Why are you here?"

"I always wanted to meet you," she said as she walked closer to him.

"Is that so," Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"You were everything I wanted in a man. Strong, handsome and had a great body," she said as she rubs her hand over his expose abs. "I was prepare to beat you and take you as my love slave when my side won but then they decided to kill off all the Uzumaki, I knew we couldn't be together after that."

"And why is that?" Naruto asked

"There is no way we could have fought off both sides," she replied.

"Oh I see, so why did you come here?" Naruto asked.

"To do something I always want to do" She replied.

"And what is -mph…" She covered his mouth with hers, and then she deepened the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and they fought for dominance but Naruto's tongue won.

"Wow best kiss ever," Grayfia thoughtas they continued when she heard the guards coming. "Got to go. It's a shame we can't finish because I would have rocked your world," as she vanished.

**Next Day**

"Sorry guys, but only the caster can enter the chambers while the sealing process takes place," Venelana said as she and Lady Phenex enters the chambers.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you will one day forgive us," Venelana said, but Naruto didn't answer her.

"We did warn her, but she refused to run," Lady Phenex said but Naruto didn't answer her either.

"We will see you soon," Venelana said as she cast a sleeping spell and walked up to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Venelana! Venelana!" Lady Phenex shouted.

"Oh sorry but I could resist any more, I always wanted to do that since he became a man," Venelana replied with a blush on her face.

"Me too," Lady Phenex replied as she kisses him too.

"I think that's enough," Venelana shouted as saw Lady Phenex's hands rubbing Naruto's member and dragged her away. "Let's perform the seal."

"**Uzumaki Art: 5 Point Seal!**" they shouted as a seal appeared on Naruto head, and one on each of his hands and legs.

CUT

Jay3000: I hope you guys like so leave lots of reviews and for Falbium; his power wasn't stated so I gave him Earth Magic.

**Nulling Chains**- sap a devil of all his strength

**Uzumaki Chains of Destruction-** they normal produce **Red Chain** that can cut or pierce through anything even Magic.

**Golden Chain-** Has the ability of the Red Chain with something extra, it has the ability to nullify magic ability.


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken

Grayfia: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High School DxD (which is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him) or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything EXCEPT the Golden Chains and The Red Lion.

Jay3000: Happy New Year everybody. Wow, 41 reviews... Now this is what you call motivation, that`s why I finished chapter 2 so quickly, and if I get more reviews like the first chapter, I'll finish chapter 3 quickly too. I would you all to know that this story won't be following the canon, only some pieces of it, so don't complain and say that I'm going too fast or I missed something. OK, now on to the story.

Beta by Have a Little Feith

**Review Corner**

Have a Little Feith

Jay3000: I didn't want to bother you on your holiday so I'll wait until it's over to bother you.

Alex2909

Jay3000: He's going to plot his revenge.

darthrevan

Jay3000: Thanks and I'm glad you agree with me, I hope more authors given these women love.

Lord Hessen

Jay3000: Naruto will have sealing abilities and an OC Sacred Gear

alchemists19

Jay3000: indeed

Arc-Angel-Of-Fire chapter 1 . Dec 8

Jay3000: you'll just have to read and find out

Guest 1

Jay3000: thank you for the review and I'm glad you love it

Naru-Kun

Jay3000: When he is in disguise

Mister dxd

Jay3000: Thanks and I know that but when I get a new idea for a new story it won't leave my mind until I write.

anon

Jay3000: Don't be upset just because you don't have any imagination of your own to write a story

qwettot

Jay3000: It has to be because this just a side project and not really following Canon

naruto saiyan00

Jay3000: thanks for the review and I will.

KakarotSSJ7

Jay3000: here it is KakarotSSJ7-SAMA

EddyxMarvoloxRiddle

Jay3000: Because they are friends and teach each other things.

Strife666

Jay3000: I know and hope you will read more.

Lord Fic

Jay3000: you will have to read to find out

isseixrias

Jay3000: thank you for reading and here you go.

god of all

Jay3000: nothing will stop me.

Druss the Legend

Yes I have the BIGGEST BALLS on this web site and if you read my other story Legendary Bloodline, Fairy's Akatsuki or Avatar The Cock bender you would realize that no pairing is off limits to me. A train wreck you say, that will never happen.

enigma95

Jay3000: Thanks but don't worry about it just your opinion and I wish I could change but I can't (P/S it's not a flame)

Cerulean Knight

Jay3000: he got overpowered. Naruto is strong but the Four Satans and the others together are stronger

Yumi Nakamura Chan

Jay3000: I'm so glad you like it

kage88

Jay3000: thanks for the review

Yipppeee

Jay3000: that's because it's the perfect way of getting revenge on their husband or Boyfriend, I can't force you to read so if you want to leave then leave.

Argorok

Jay3000: thanks for the review and here is more

Shiki Ouji sama

Jay3000: I do too, sometimes a story gets boring when everyone is on his side and thank for the review.

Destroyerz

Jay3000: thanks for reviewing and here is more

krasni  
Jay3000: You will just have to read more and fine out.

Tenma Sosei

Jay3000: I know but there aren't lots of them and I HOPE there will be and I didn't forget her.

NavigatorZita

Jay3000: one word Fanfiction, how would you know what they will do from what they won't do and just because somebody seems good does mean they are Third Hokage order the killing of the Uchiha clan even the children and babies and Dumbledore manipulated Harry throughout the book/Movie and they were consider good people. For the rest you will have to read and find out and thanks for giving my story a second chance.

silver uli

Jay3000: No I didn't, I like Sona, I think she's hotter than her sister. You read my mind and for other reason too. It is just like what Sasuke.

TyrionTheImp

Jay3000: who cares what you think

Milk-senpai

Jay3000: I know my grammar is bad you don't have to tell me but I'm working on it. Yes Naruto is overpowered, tell me something aren't the 4 Satan OP in the Light Novel, Isn't Madara Uchiha OP in Naruto canon, Isn't the Four Empire OP in One Piece. You are just jealous because you don't have imagination of your own to write a story.

Guest

Jay3000: Are you and ASS or Jackass, there is no other story on the crossover section that is like my story so look before you open your big STINKING MOUTH because the last time I check there wasn't.

Near Andra

Jay3000: thank for review and your wait is over

Mach9330

Jay3000: thank and I will

gogyodragon

Jay3000: I hope it will too.

chins4tw

Jay3000: those three idiots thought this is my first rodeo well it's not, those kind of review never faze me when I started writing stories and they never and Thanks for defending me

Zero

Jay3000: It doesn't matter who I pair him with because all the girls in High school DxD is hot. You said it was getting old then write one of you own.

Guest

Jay3000: Because I wanted to

Guest chapter 1 . Dec 6

Jay3000: Then write your own

**Review Corner end**

**Chapter 2 Awaken**

**Last Time**

"I think that's enough," Venelana shouted as she saw Lady Phenex hands rubbing Naruto's member and dragged her away. "Let's perform the seal."

"**Uzumaki Art: 5 Point Seal**" they shouted as a seal appeared on Naruto head, one on each of his hands and legs.

**Now**

200 years have passed since the killing of the Pillar members and the sealing of Uzumaki Naruto. The 4 Satans worked to destroy and erase away anything that had to do with the Uzumaki clan from the history books. They took all the Uzumaki accomplishments and split it among the 4 of them. The 4 Satans passed a law stating that the older generation could not tell the younger generation the truth about the Uzumaki clan or Naruto, anybody who talks about it would be punished by the 4 Satans. The years passed by and everybody tried to forget about the Uzumaki clan, but all of them couldn't so more rules were created with harsher punishment, until no one remembered them except the Pillar's head and the 4 Satans... and _they_ weren't telling anybody, not even their children. They didn't check the seal either, because they believed that it would last forever. Little did they know that the seal began to crack 50 years after they had seal Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"I can't believe he didn't know that I stole you, or the fact that I tried/killed that kid," Raynare said as she kissed the Gear. "I thought he caught me when he called me into his office," she thought aloud as she landed.

"It's a shame I can't use it as yet, but when I can I'm going to go back and kill that red haired bitch and her peerage," Raynare said as she saw a big building. "So this is the Uzumaki Chamber," She mused as she walked towards the building, and then entered it.

"Damn, this place is dark," Raynare said when suddenly she tripped over something or someone and the Sacred Gear fell out of her hand, and floated towards the seal.

"Who goes there," The sleep guard shouted as he turned on the light, but no one was there. "It must have been a dream," then he went back to sleep and did not see the seal glowing as the seal absorb the Sacred Gear.

**Naruto Mindscape**

"Finally I'm free, now I can take over this low class devil's mind," the Red Lion said as she started to walk around the place. "No bad, a girl could get used to this," then she saw a red hair man sleeping.

"Now to eat his soul," The Red Lion said as she attacks the sleeping Naruto.

**Real world (Outside)**

"Damn it, I lost the Gear," Raynare said when she heard a noise and hid in the bushes.

"This job stinks. I should have listen to my mom and become a carpenter," a guard said.

"A Gremory, shit. I wonder if there are more of them," Raynare said as she search the area but couldn't find anymore guards. "For such a powerful devil being sealed in here, I thought there would be more guards."

"Why do I need to guard this place? The seal Lady Gremory and Lady Phenex put on this place is unbreakable," the guard shouted.

"I need to get back that Gear and get out of here," Raynare said then it hit her.

"Who goes there?" The guard shouted as he turned around to see a girl who had long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. She was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"I was on my way to my hotel when suddenly… I got all dizzy…" spoke the girl right before she lifted her head and looked at the guard with her big Violet coloured eyes. She was kneeling in a provocative position that showed off her large breasts and big butt along with her ample curves for all to see.

"Damn she's hot," the guard thought.

"Kai, is everything alright up there?" a man shouted from inside the chamber.

"Everything is fine, just stay where you are, Rei," Kai shouted. "Not going to let you steal her away from me"

"Um, could you use a hand, miss?" Kai asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Thank you for giving me a hand," spoke the girl as she looked Kai in the eye.

"Sure no problem," spoke Kai as he pulled her to her feet. Suddenly she leaned against him and pressed her large breasts against his chest.

"Wow, I've hit the Jackpot. She must be an E-cup!" Kai then remembered that he was on duty.

"Miss, you are not supposed to be he-…" when she pressed her bust against him even harder and started swaying from left to right with them.

"Why don't you show me to my hotel," The girl said.

"Kai, go and inform Lord Gremory that there are cracks on the seal," Rei shouted from inside the chamber.

"Huh… I'm on it," Kai said as he turns around to the girl. "I'll show you the best hotel in town, my house."

"That is my kind of hotel, but can you do something for me?" The girls asked.

"Anything for you," Kai replied as she leans against his ear.

"Die for me," The girl replied as she shoves a light spear through Kai's heart

"Kai? Kai, are you still out there?" Rei asked as he came out to see a girl shredding her clothing and starting to transform. She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, black thigh-high heel boots then two black angel wings came out.

"A Fallen Angel," Rei said as she attacked, only for him to dodge. "Shit, I have to signal for help." He ran towards the far wall to press a button, when three **Light Spears** ran through him.

"Now to get back my Sacred Gear," Raynare said as she walks towards the chamber when suddenly it exploded.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"You foolish Lion. Did you really think you could control me?" Naruto said as the Lion had chains wrapped around her. "In my mind I am a god." He told her as the chains squeezed tighter.

"I bow to no one!" The Lion shouted as she tried to break free.

"We will see about that," Naruto said as he started to absorb the Lion's energy.

"Ah! What are you doing to me?" The Lion scream out in pain. "I feel weak... but how? I'm a **True Longinus Gear, **a low class Devil shouldn't be able to beat me!"

"You dare call me, Uzumaki Naruto, the Head of the Uzumaki Clan, a low class Devil?" Naruto roared as he started to drain the Lion even faster.

"Wait... the Uzumaki clan?" The Lion said then it hit her suddenly there was an energy surge and the Lion broke free of Naruto's chains. "Uzumaki!" she roared as she attacked Naruto.

"Shit, she's gotten stronger..." Naruto thought as he dodged all of the attacks.

"You won't escape me! I am going to tear you to shreds for what your ancestors did to me!" The Red Lion shouted as she tackled Naruto to the ground. "Now die!" Suddenly chains wrapped around them.

"Kukuku, I can't believe you fell for that," Naruto said.

"What are you…" The chain started to glow and the Red Lion realized that she was sinking into Naruto's body. "He's absorbing me," she said as she started to change colour.

"This is quickest way to absorb somebody and you fell for it," Naruto replied.

"Curse you Uzumaki!" The Golden Lion roared as she vanishes.

"The seal may have weakened my power, but my mind is stronger than ever." Naruto said.

**Real World (Outside)**

"Where the hell is it?" Raynare shouted as she searched through the rubble looking for the Gear when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She did a spin kick but the person caught it.

"What is a Fallen Angel doing in Devil territory?" a man's voice asked as he let go of her leg.

"I don't talk to a…" Raynare turned around to see the face of the man that no Devil or Fallen Angel ever wants to see: Uzumaki Naruto. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-sama for my behaviour,"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in an emotionless voice.

"I've got a bad sense of direction and ended up here," Raynare replied.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Naruto said as he grabbed her by her throat.

"No I don't" Raynare replied as she struggled to breathe.

"Then tell me the truth," Naruto demanded.

"I will never betray him!" Raynare replied.

"Then die." Naruto said as he pushed her to the ground and chains wrapped themselves around her.

"Please don't kill me, I don't want to die!" Raynare shouted.

"Then tell me what you are doing here." Naruto stated.

"I can't betray him," Raynare shouted back.

"Wow. Now that is what you call loyalty," Naruto said as Raynare rose off the ground. "I could use a person like you."

"I will never join forces with a devil!" Raynare shouted.

"Who said you have a choice?" Naruto said as he captured her lips and released a gold Dust into her mouth. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I was send here to see if the seal was still intact," Raynare replied.

"By whom?" Naruto said in his emotionless voice.

"Azazel," Raynare replied.

"How did you get the Red Lion Sacred Gear?" Naruto asked.

"I stole it from the Azazel's Vault," Raynare replied.

"I see…" Naruto said.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Naruto-sama?" Raynare asked.

"Yes there is, tell me what been going on for the last 200 years." Naruto demanded.

"Well…"

**Two days later**

"It's almost time for the wedding," Sirzechs said.

"And what a great day it will be when two of the most powerful clans join" Lord Gremory replied as he turned to properly face his son.

"Do you think it's a great idea to force Rias to marry Riser?" Sirzechs asked.

"Why not that how my wife and I met each other," Lord Gremory replied as he sipped his tea. "Even Lord and Lady Phenex met that way."

"If you are ok with it then I'll accept it," Sirzechs replied then suddenly a knock was heard. "Enter." A woman steps through the door she had a serious expression on her face. She was a beautiful woman, who appeared to be in her late teen years, with silver eye-catching hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small red bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"I have bad news Lord Sirzechs, I went to do my century check up to the Uzumaki Chambers but when I got there it was destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Lord Gremory shouted as his voice echoed throughout the building.

"Honey, what is going on?" Venelana shouted as she entered the room.

"Nothing, just get back to your work," Lord Gremory replied

"But…"

"Get back to your work," Lord Gremory shouted as Venelana ran out.

"What was that for, Father?" Sirzechs asked.

"I don't want her to know about this," Lord Gremory replied.

"That's not what I was talking about," Sirzechs said.

"Mind your own business, son." Lord Gremory replied as Sirzechs glared at him. "Now Grayfia do you know if he escaped or if he's dead?" as Grayfia looked at Sirzechs who nods his head.

"No, milord, but I have a feeling that he is dead," Grayfia replied.

"Hah, like I would trust a woman's feeling," Lord Gremory muttered in a low voice that Grayfia didn't hear but Sirzechs did.

"I see... but we still have to investigate," Sirzechs said as he glared at his father. "I want you to send a message to Ajuka. Tell him that I have a need for his assistant."

"Hai, Sirzechs-sama," Grayfia replied as she vanishes.

"This is bad, father. If he's alive, then we are all in trouble," Sirzechs said.

"But we beat him once already, we can do it again." Lord Gremory replied.

"We could but there will be a lot of Destruction, and that's what I'm worried about." Sirzechs said. As he and his father talked about what they plan on doing if he's alive, they didn't realize that Venelana was listening through the door.

**With Naruto 3 days later**

"So that's Rias Gremory," Naruto said as he and Raynare were on the top of a nearby building and looked down towards the eighteen year old girl who was currently surrounded by three other girls in front of Kuoh Academy. She was a pretty little thing with the familiar red hair and blue-green eyes that he recognized all too well. If not for the hair, he would have mistaken her for Venelana Gremory.

"Who are the other girls?" Naruto asked

"That one is her Queen," Raynare replied as she pointed to Akeno who was a buxom young woman who was around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wore the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

"The short haired one looks familiar," Naruto said

"That because she is Serafall Leviathan's younger sister Sona," Raynare replied when Naruto got a smile on his face that scared the feathers off her.

"She is perfect for my revenge," Naruto said as he looked at Sona, she was young woman around the same age as the others with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

"Yes, she is, but she is always with that Tsubaki girl," Raynare replied.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked.

"She is her Queen," Raynare replied as Naruto looked at Tsubaki who had knee-length black hair with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform and she wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"I see... but tell me more about Sona," Naruto said.

"I thought you would go after Rias first," Raynare replied.

"She is of no importance to me," Naruto said.

**Later**

"See you girls on Monday," Sona said as they waved goodbye to Rias and Akeno. "Damn it, Rias got another member and getting stronger while I'm getting weaker."

"Don't worry about it Sona-sama I'm sure you will get a powerful member soon," Tsubaki replied.

"Not soon enough," Sona said as she turned the corner with her head down.

"You are going the wrong way, Sona-sama," Tsubaki told her.

"I know, I just need to clear my head," Sona replied.

"Then I'll come with you," Tsubaki said.

"No, I need to clear my head alone," Sona replied.

"I see... then... see you on Monday," Tsubaki said as she walked away.

Sona walked for who know how long when suddenly she was hit to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you idiot!" Sona shouted

"Hey, you're the one who ran into me. Not the other way around. That means you're the idiot who is not looking where she is walking," said a strong yet gentle voice.

Sona's eyes wide as she snapped her head straight up to look at the man she ran into. She tried she really tried but she failed. Oh how she failed at trying to keep a huge blush coming right on her face.

"Oh. My God, Ahhhhhhhhhh" She screamed out in pain as she look at him, his ocean blue eyes looking right into her violet eyes with curiosity and amusement.

"Hey are you alright? Do you have a fever? You're all red." the man asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine and I don't have a fever," Sona stuttered as she snapped out of her daze

"Well I'm glad to see that… Sorry, but I have to go now" the man said as he ran off.

"What was that about," Sona said when she saw a Fallen Angel flew over her and heading in the direction that the red haired, blue eyed man.

"So that was why he ran away... I have to save him!" Sona said as she ran after the Fallen Angel.

**With the red Head**

"It seems like he took the bait," Naruto said as he hides behinds dumpster in a dark alley.

"Where the hell are you little devil" The Fallen Angel shouted as he flies above "I know you are here!" as he started throwing **Light Spear** all over the place.

Sona arrives to see the place destroyed and a pissed off Fallen Angel flying all over the place. Her eyes saw red hair man pushing his head out of the alley.

"It doesn't looks like the Fallen Angel will find him" Sona when suddenly the red hair boy stood up and a Golden Lion appeared on his well muscular chest, he ran out of the alley and the Lion opened its mouth.

"Suck on this," the red head shouted as the Lion fires a condense ball of golden energy at the Fallen Angel who reacted in time and dodges it.

"He has a Sacred Gear," Sona said.

"I found you," The Fallen Angel shouted as he attack the blond with **Light Spears** but he was able to dodge them when suddenly one went through his arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He screamed out in pain and started run towards the alley as the Fallen Angel gave chase.

"Shit, I have to help him," Sona said and was about to attack when suddenly the Fallen Angel was sliced into pieces. "What the hell?" suddenly the moonlight shone on the alley and Sona saw some wire stretch across the top of the alley.

"It worked," The red head shouted as he jumped in the air to celebrate.

"I'm impressed," Sona said as the red head turned around and got into a fighting position. "Wait I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" The red head asked.

"I saw the Fallen Angel following you and I decided to come help. My name is Souna, by the way." Sona replied.

"Naruto, now why didn't you help me then?" The red head asked.

"I was going to after you got hit by the Spear but I saw that you planned out everything" Sona replied as she walked closer. "What is that wire and what is it made of?"

"It's called **Adamantium Wire **and it is an indestructible metal alloy," Naruto replied as he started to walk away.

"Wait! Are you a member of the Gremory family?" Sona shouted.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a banished Bael." Naruto replied as he stops and turn around

"I want you join my peerage. Will you?" Sona asked.

"I don't have the power of Destruction, do you still want me?" Naruto returned back.

"I don't want you for your power, I want you for your mind" Sona said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Meet me tomorrow night at the Golden Sun at 7:30 and if you can convince me, I will join." Naruto replied as he jumped away. "Wear something pretty."

**With Sona**

Sona was on her way back to school when she heard her name.

"What's up, Tsubaki?" Sona asked

"You look like you are in a good mood," Tsubaki replied.

"Yeah, that walk really cleared my head." Sona said

"I see so are we still on for tomorrow's sleep over? Tsubaki asked.

"I can't, I have a date," Sona muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you correctly, could you repeat that again," Tsubaki replied as she cleared out her ears with her finger.

"I have a date tomorrow!" Sona shouted.

"W-With whom?" Tsubaki asked.

"A cute boy I met during the walk," Sona told her.

"So that's why you are so happy," Tsubaki replied.

"I'll tell you more about him inside." Sona said as they headed into Sona's house.

**Saturday 7:30 the Golden Sun**

Sona arrived to see Naruto leaning up against a wall waiting for her. She was wearing a thin red dress that showed off her sexy figure, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with her clan crest on it.

"Did you wait long?" Sona asked.

"Nope, I've just arrived." Naruto replied.

"Then let's go," Sona said.

"Ladies first," Naruto replied as he watched Sona's ass in the dress moving from side to side.

"Reservation for Naruto." Naruto said to the man at the door.

"Your table is ready Mr. Naruto," The man said as he led them to the table.

"My peerage is all about Strategies so…"Sona said but she silenced by a finger to her lips.

"Come, Souna-chan, this is a date, you can try to convince me later after I get to know you first," Naruto told her.

"Fine," Sona replied with a pout on her face. They then started to get to know each other. Sona talked about her big sister and how she loved her but hated it when she embarrasses her in public, while Naruto told her that he wasn't the one who got banish it was his ancestor that got banish 200 years ago because they couldn't use the Power of Destruction.

**Later**

"And that's why I think you should join my peerage," Sona replied as she finish off her champagne.

"You convince me" Naruto replied as smile appeared on her face.

"Then let's go" Sona replied as she dragged him out of the restaurant, and jumped into a cab.

**Sona's house**

As Naruto and Sona entered the house there was a white glow that surrounded the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto shouted

"Who are you and what do you want with me," Sona shouted when suddenly Tsubaki appeared a Naruto was surrounded by mirrors.

"What are you talking about? You are the one who wanted me," Naruto asked.

"You were following me from the school and you running into me wasn't an accident, you wanted me to follow you" Sona replied as several more people came in. "Then you did that fake fight, so I would offer you a position in my peerage."

"Wow you are smarter than your sister, she would have falling for that hook line and sinker," Naruto said when suddenly some kind of wire wrapped itself around him.

"Got him Sona-sama," Saji said.

"Now who are you and how do you know my sister?" Sona shouted.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Your sister and I used to be friends," Naruto replied, his eyes changing from blue to a ripple-like pattern. It spread over the eyeballs, with light purple irises and sclera in his eyes which shocked Sona.

"**The Golden Chain**, everybody run!" Sona shouted.

"What is the matter?" Tsubaki asked when suddenly golden chains shoot up out of the ground and captured all six of them.

"What the hell is this?" Saji shouted.

"I can't escape!"Rurukosaid.

"I can't use my powers," Tsubaki shouted.

"I always hated that stupid name and how did you know it was me I heard that all the records of me were destroyed?" Naruto asked

"My sister used to tell me lots of stories about you but she never told me what happen to you," Sona replied.

"Let me tell you what happened: your sister betrayed me." Naruto told her.

"That's a lie she would never do something like that!" Sona shouted.

"Well she did," Naruto replied as he walked up to Sona.

"Stay away from her you teme!" Saji shouted but Naruto ignored him and got even closer to Sona.

"So you are going to kill me to get revenge on my sister?" Sona asked.

"Of course not. You are going to help me." Naruto replied

"I will never help y…" as Naruto captured her lips with his then the **gold dust** entered her body.

"I'm going to kill you!" Saji shouted. Suddenly, somebody hit him in his head.

"Damn this boy is loud." Raynare said.

"What can I do for you, master?" Sona asked

"I'll tell you later, now Raynare work your magic," Naruto replied as Raynare started to erase their memory of the event.

"Why do you need her Master, when you can kill them yourself?" Raynare asked

"I'm not as strong as I used to be, and even with this Scared Gear, I still can't beat all of them myself," Naruto replied as he walked towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "My powers will take a while before they come back, so I need Allies that know everything about them and Allies that they would never think will betray them."

"I see," Raynare said

"Sona-chan, let's go." Naruto said as Sona walk over to them and Naruto wrapped his other arm around her then they vanish in a **Gold Gust.**

**Monday**

"Okay, as I was saying earlier we of the Occult club are going to be having an important guest today that I know personally." Rias managed to say as the door opened to reveal the president of the student council, and the rest of the council.

"What are the President and student council doing here?" Issei asked

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-chan? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." Sona said as she enters the room with her.

"You made it" Rias said.

"I didn't know there were other devils at the school," Hyoudou said.

"It can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times." Sona replied.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri." Akeno said

"H-High-class Devil!? The house of Sitri!? It's an important house just like Buchou's, right?" Hyoudou asked.

"Yes, the house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council… in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time." Akeno said

"Enough talking, let the introductions begin," Rias said.

"My name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's 'Pawn'," Saji said

"You are in the same year as me and also the same 'Pawn' as me! My name Issei Hyoudou," Issei replied.

"That maybe be true, but I'm way stronger than you. It took Kaichou four pawns to revive me," Saji said with a smile on his face.

"That nothing it took Buchou eight pawns to revive me" Issei replied as Saji glared at him

"You…"

"Sona-chan, I made it" Naruto said as he enters the room.

"Who's the new hottie?" Akeno thought.

"What power, he almost as strong as Akeno," Kiba thought.

"He's hide his power level, who the hell is he?" Rias thought.

"Great another pretty boy," Issei thought as he looked around and saw the blushes on all the women especially Sona.

"Damn teme, Kaichou is mine!" Saji thought as he glared at Naruto

Naruto walk up to Sona and kisses her on the lips as Sona wraps her arms around him to deepen the kiss which shocked the Gremory Family.

"Rias-chan this is my Boyfriend/Knight Naruto," Sona said.

"Ara ara Sona finally got herself a boyfriend and a hot one too," Akeno said as a blush appeared on Sona's face.

"It looks like she finally took that stick out of her ass and finally got a man, I'm so jealous." Rias thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you Rias-sama, Sona-chan told me a lot about you," Naruto said as he walk to Rias and kiss her on her hands which caused a blush to appeared on her face. "Enough to destroy your family Ku ku ku."

"The pleasures mine, Naruto-san," Rias replied as she looks Naruto up and down then blushed some more. "Naruto are you a Bael?"

"I'm not a Bael but my ancestors used to be before they were kicked out 200 years ago" Naruto replied which shocked Rias.

"The Bael would never do that," Rias said.

"If they could use the **power of destruction,** but they couldn't," Naruto replied.

"I sorry Naruto-san I will do everything in my power to help reinstate your family," Rias said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine with how things turned out," Naruto replied.

"But…"

"Anyways, did you guys get a pet already?" Sona asked trying to change the subject.

"No, we were planning on going tomorrow on the full moon," Rias replied.

"It's a shame you won't get the chance because I was planning on going myself," Sona said.

"I see how about a little competition to see who would go," Rias replied.

"What do you have in mine?" Sona asked.

"A tennis match," Rias replied.

"You're on," Sona said.

**The Tennis court**

The queens were chosen to play with their kings but before the match started Naruto walk to Sona and whispered something into her ears.

"Damn you look so hot in that, I hope you plan to wear it for me later," Naruto whispered as a blush appeared on her face and three other girls because they heard everything that Naruto said.

"I want a boyfriend too," Tsubaki, Akeno and Rias thought.

The match started, their fabulous beauty was so mesmerizing that they attracted bunches of fan boys and fan girls in the school. The match was extremely intense with no side giving in to the other, under the exciting cheering from their respective fans. They were on par with each other until they started use their demonic power.

"**Sona****'s Thunderbolt!**" Sona shouted as a blue **Sitri** seal appeared behind as she lifts her leg into the air and hit the ball at high speed.

"So that's the way you want to play it... **Rias Victory Slam!**" Rias shouted as a Gremory seal appeared beneath her and hit back the ball as they continue the game.

"Are you going to stop them?" Kiba asked.

"Why should I, I love when Sona-chan gets this way," Naruto replied as Kiba sweat dropped.

"I'm surrounded by perverts," Kiba said it last for another minutes but in the end the victors could not be decided because both of them had destroyed their rackets and the tennis court.

Another match was slated to take place later, Rias and Sona agreed that it would be a dodge ball match in the gym.

The dodge ball match was even more intense than the previous tennis match, with each team taking advantage of their demonic powers to the fullest and Issei lost his ability to have children. As a result, it turned into a messy and dangerous competition. Rias' team eventually came out the victors and claimed the right to acquire their familiars. (Naruto did not play because he claims that he love to see Sona body moves when she plays sports and the best way to see is on the sidelines.)

**3 day later**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tsubaki asked when suddenly Naruto's hand's was around them.

"Come on Tsu-chan, Sona-chan just wants to help her friend" Naruto said as a blush appeared on Tsubaki cheek.

"I want to make sure that that teme Riser isn't cheating." Sona replied as they reach the club door.

"Well let's go," Naruto said as they open the door to see Rias and her peerage sitting around a round table sipping tea.

"Excuse us," Sona said which got everybody attention.

"Sona, Welcome!" Rias said.

"The Student council President, vice-president and Naruto-san, why are you here?" Issei asked.

"The rating games are broadcast to the members of both families, they are the one's responsible for the games." Rias said.

"I see," Issei replied.

"My peerage and I volunteered for the task to oversee the game, it is your first game after all" Sona said.

"I will show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry," Rias replied suddenly a magic seal appeared and Grayfia came out of it.

"Are you prepare…" As she looks up and saw Naruto suddenly a Golden Chain came out of the ground and grabs on to her leg. No one saw the chain because she was wearing a longer maid dress than usually that touches the ground.

"Are you alright aunt Grayfia?" Rias asked

"Sona-chan, its Grayfia-sama!" Naruto shouted as he runs up her and started to bow "I am not worthy, I am not worthy!" he repeat over and over again.

"Naruto-kun, leave Grayfia-san alone!" Sona shouted as she grabs Naruto by his ears and drags him away.

"But I want to ask her something!" Naruto shouted

"I sure you can asked her after she finish speaking to Rias. Right, Grayfia-san?" Sona replied.

"Damn I can't let Rias get involve," Grayfia as she nods her head as the chain vanishes.

"Now, Aunt Grayfia, you were saying," Rias said.

"When the game is about to start you will be teleported to the battlefield," Grayfia replied.

"Battlefield?" Issei asked.

"Yes. It's an alternate dimension created just for the games." Akeno said as Issei looked at her. "It will be destroyed after the game is finish so you can run wild."

"Rias-sama your brother will be at the games," Grayfia said which shocked everybody except Naruto and Sona who had a smile on their face and Issei who did not know Rias's brother.

"The Demon Lord will be there?" Kiba shouted.

"Your brother i-is th-the D-Demon L-Lord?" Issei asked

"Tsubaki and I have to be going back to the Council room to monitor the game," Sona said then she looks at Naruto. "When you are finished go to your post. Oh, and good luck Rias, you will need it."

"I know but I believe in my team," Rias replied as Sona left.

"Rias-sama it's time." Grayfia said.

"Hai, guys let's go." Rias replied as they vanished and suddenly Grayfia tried to escape but Naruto was faster and slam her into the wall as chain wrapped around her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Grayfia-chan?" Naruto said kisses her neck.

"You teme get off me!" Grayfia shouted.

"Funny, I was in the same position 200 years ago and you wanted to rock my world," Naruto replied as he kisses her cheek. "Why don't I return the favour?"

"I'm different now. 200 years ago, I was attracted to power but now I'm married." Grayfia said as she looks at him. "Are you going to kill me and how did you escape?"

"Sealing magic doesn't work on an Uzumaki for long and no I not going to kill you," Naruto replied.

"Then you are after the clans heads then and the four Satans," Grayfia said.

"Yes I am, and I'm going to kill them," Naruto replied.

"You know you can't take on all of them," Grayfia said.

"I know that's I recruited some help from someone close to them," Naruto replied.

"So that why you are with the Sitri girl... you are going after Serafall Leviathan first!" Grayfia deduced.

"Who knows," Naruto replied.

"She will never help you; she is loyal to her sister." Grayfia said.

"I have my ways of convincing people, especially women, to help me," Naruto replied as he cupped her face. "And I going to show you," he said as he put his lips unto hers but Grayfia closes her mouth.

"I love a challenge," Naruto thought as he squeezed her breast which made her moan and Naruto pushed his tongue into her mouth and let the **Gold Dust** flow. A few seconds later, Naruto's chain vanished and Grayfia wrapped her legs around him and deepen the kiss.

"Wow, Master. That was the best kiss ever," Grayfia said as they broke apart. "I really missed you all those years ago."

"Me too. Now for the plan…"

**Cut**

Jay3000: I hope you guys like it so leave lots of reviews

**Naruto's Magic abilities **

**Nulling Chains- **saps a devil of all his strength

**Uzumaki chains of Destruction- **they normal produce Red Chain that can cut or pierce through anything even Magic.

**Golden Chain- **Has the ability of the Red Chain with something extra, it has the ability to nullify magic ability.

**Red Lion now Golden Lion- **has the ability to control a person mine for a period of time, how long though is measured by the users power level. It other ability allows the user to fire condense ball of energy at an opponent. Warning the user of the Scared Gear has to have a very powerful mind or the Scared Gear will take over.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Back

Venelana: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (which is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything EXCEPT the Golden Chains.

_Everybody's thoughts_

Review Corner

riffin121294

Jay3000: Yes! very interesting indeed

Liger01

Jay3000: Because I wanted to use other women that Authors are afraid to use or don't want to use

sabery

Jay3000: Next chapter will be Venelana's turn and you will have to continue reading to find out the rest.

Guest chapter 2 . Jan 3

Jay3000: Thanks for reading

Alex2909

Jay3000: Lots of chaos and humiliation

naruto saiyan00

Jay3000: Thank you and here it is.

Cerulean Knight

Jay3000: For your first question they will have to be loyal and I'm not talking about Gold Dust Loyal. Second question look at the Magic list at the end of the story. His powers decreases because he was seal then the Sacred bring it back to full power but the Satans have gotten stronger during the 200 years.

Mugetsu16

Jay3000: Don't let the door hit you on the way out and this MattMC3 guy you say he wrote something similar to my story and it better. Well the only thing I can say is that, it is just your opinion and good luck to him then, I don't have problem because that how I started my first story

Kurama no Jubi

Jay3000: wow this is the first time I gotten a review in a different language and I glad you like. I will continue.

ArthurB

Jay3000: Thank you for reading but I want to know what is not original about my story?

Anon

Jay3000: I hope I can keep it

Guest chapter 2 . Jan 1

Jay3000: Thank you and I did get one.

Mugetsu16

Jay3000: Thank you for that lovely poem I really enjoyed it.  
(Seriously, I did.)

god of all

Jay3000: Thank you and nothing will stop me, not even those readers who criticize my story just because they can't right one of their own.

Aevun

Jay3000: I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Kazi9

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope this was fast enough.

maulana

Jay3000: Thank you and yes he will after he humiliates them first.

' .king

Jay3000: who knows Maybe or maybe not, only time will tell.

"Hey Vortekz what's up?" Jay3000 asked

"Your grammar is horrendous, your spelling is horrendous, your character development and story pacing is non-existent. This story is absolute trash. You need A LOT of work before you even consider writing stories - how old are you? I would honestly expect better from a 12 year old child. Be ashamed." Vortekz replied

"Damn! this guy is like a New York cockroach, Didn't I get rid of him in the first chapter" Jay3000 thought "So that the way you feel, so what about the story you told me about?"

"I'm currently writing one as we speak. When I upload I'll be sure to let you know, so you can bask in a well-written story." Vortekz replied

"When will it come out?" Jay3000 asked

"…" Vortekz

"Well I can't wait to read it" Jay3000.

Near Andra

Jay3000: Thank you for reading

Mach9330

Jay3000: Thank you and there will be more.

Tenma Sosei

Jay3000: I got tired off the good guy Naruto on this crossover section so I created the opposite.

silver uli

Jay3000: Thank you for the review, it got me higher as a kite

Galaxy Burst

Jay3000: Thank you for the correction and I got a beta now to help me.

darthrevan

Jay3000: Thank you for that inspiring speech, Vortekz and others should learn from you. Your right I wish authors would grow some pair (Figuratively speaking) and WRITE MORE Naruto Grayfia or Venelana pairing

Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you and enjoy

Destroyerz

Jay3000: Thank you for reading and I do know what you mean.

**Review Corner End**

**Beta by Have a Little Feith**

**Chapter 3 I'm Backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**Last time**

"_I have my ways of convincing people, especially women, to help me," Naruto replied as he cupped her face. "And I going to show you," he said as he put his lips onto hers but Grayfia closes her mouth._

"_I love a challenge,__" Naruto thought as he squeezed her breast which made her moan and Naruto pushed his tongue into her mouth and let the Gold Dust flow. A few seconds later, Naruto's chain vanished and Grayfia wrapped her legs around him and deepen the kiss._

"_Wow, Master. That was the best kiss ever," Grayfia said as they broke apart. "I really missed you all those years ago."_

"_Me too. Now for the plan…"_

**Now**

"I am Grayfia, a servant of the house of Gremory. I am here as the official of this game. The bases are as follows: the new school building is Riser Phenex' base, and the Occult Research Club room in the old school building is Rias Gremory base. Begin." Grayfia shouted

**With Sona and Tsubaki later**

"That was an unusual method of defeating an opponent," Tsubaki said as she looks at the screen at the naked girls.

"Remind to shatter his dreams when the game is over," Sona replied in her emotionless voice.

"If you let me participate," Tsubaki said.

"Of course I will, kukuku," Sona replied then she started to laugh which made Saji put a hand over his crotch because he had receive Sona's **Shattered Dreams** before and now he still had problems getting it up.

**The elimination Zone**

"Who should I meet next?" Naruto as himself as he sits in a Lazy Boy, waiting for the guests to arrive, when suddenly four girls arrive and three of them were naked. The first two of the naked girls were twins with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes.

The last naked girl had blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face.

The last one was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving a view of her breasts and cleavage. She also wore black armguards over her forearms and she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"This must be my lucky day! Three sexy naked girls appeared before me and an even sexier one that doesn't wear underwear," Naruto said as the three naked girls blush and cover up themselves and ran away to find some clothes.

"Eep!" They scream as they ran out of the room, but the black hair girl just stood there.

"You teme only Riser-sama should see my sacred place," She shouted with a blush on her face as she attacked Naruto who was still sitting in his Lazy Boy.

"I don't think Riser is man enough to handle your sacred place," Naruto replied as **Golden Chains** captured her.

"What the hell is this, I can't move!" She shouted as she struggled to break free.

"Why don't you join me and enjoy the show?" Naruto replied as he blew **Gold Dust** in her face.

"Yes Naruto-sama," She replied as the chains vanish and she when over and sits in his lap when suddenly a half-naked Koneko appeared only wearing a pair of white panties with a horizontal pink strip in the middle of it.

"Damn it," Koneko said in an emotionless voice as she got up and saw Naruto with a black haired girl in his lap with her qipao open and Naruto hands in them. "I don't want to know," in the same voice before she left.

"I wonder what her problem is." Naruto said

"Who careeeeeeeeeeeeees," Xuelan moaned as Naruto went back to work on her breast.

**5 minutes later**

Four more girls arrive, one of them had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a purple Kimono, and the other one had shoulder length black hair with the bangs Shape like an M. She has a sizable chest and wears a black and white maid outfit, the other one was a brunette who was also wearing a black and white maid outfit too and the last one had grayish blue hair with a metal head band around her head with a red jewel in it, a necklace around her neck with a blue jewel attached to it. She was wearing a black bikini and the bra was made of metal with a sliver swirl in it and a pink and while slash around her neck.

"What the hell are you doing Xuelan?" Mihae, the girl in the Kimono, shouted as she saw them.

"How could you do this to Riser-sama?" Bürent, the maid with the bangs, asked.

"Who cares about that teme, all he thinks about is that Rias girllllllllllllllllll!" Xuelan replied.

"Even so, he's still our master," Marion, the other maid, said.

"This is your fault, what did you do to her?" Shuriya shouted as she attacked Naruto.

"Don't worry, you will be joining them soon **Dust Storm**" Naruto replied as he blew **Gold Dust** out of his mouth at the women.

"How can we serve you, Master Naruto?" They asked.

**With Sona and Tsubaki**

"He's a lot stronger than I thought," Sona said as she saw Issei fighting Isabela and he was actually dodging her attack, although he looked like he has been through a shredder.

"Yes, and I think he will get stronger because he keeps on boosting his gear," Tsubaki replied when suddenly.

"Boost," Issei shouted as his power started to rise as the green gem in the Gear started to shine "Dragon Shot!"

"Holy shit," Sona and Tsubaki shouted as they saw the huge beam hit Isabela which then tore up her clothes.

"So it was a perverted attack," Tsubaki said as she saw the evil glare in Sona's eyes.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Saji said.

**With Naruto**

"He was a strong opponent, I need to get stronger" a naked woman with short, light brown hair with three red highlights in them and grey eyes, and wore a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face, shouted then she heard some giggles.

"It seems like you lost too, Isabela," Mihae said as she had her head resting on Naruto's right shoulder.

"Yes, I di…" Isabela replied as she turns around to see Bürent making out with a blonde hair man, Marion was leaning on his left shoulder, the man had one hand on Shuriya's naked breast and the other on Xuelan's naked breast too.

**With Sona and Tsubaki**

"They make a great team," Sona said as they saw Kiba and Issei fighting of the rest of Riser's peerage.

"Indeed, but they are still outnumbered," Tsubaki replied when suddenly Issei's Sacred Gear entered its second stage.

"That could be a game changer," Sona said then suddenly Issei and Kiba combine their magic.

"**Unlimited Blade Works,"** Issei shouted as he turned the yard into a field of swords, wiping out all the opponents at once except Riser's sister.

"It seems like Rias-chan actually has a chance to win now," Sona said

**With Sirzechs and Grayfia**

"It seems like your sister's plan is working," Grayfia said.

"Yes, she is doing fine for her first Game," Sirzechs replied with a smile on his face. "Father won't like this, if she won..."

"I wonder how Riser will respond..." Grayfia asked.

"I don't know, but he won't go down without a fight." Sirzechs replied.

**With Naruto**

Suddenly four more women appeared, the first one was a young woman with brown hair with a greenish tint and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appeared to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wore a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which were held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword was slung on her left hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

The second woman was a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair featured five thin ponytails going around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. Finally, two girl were twin cat girls one of the two had green hair while the other had blue and they were wearing a school uniform but the bottom half of their shirt was torn off exposing their breast.

"What the hell is happening?" Karlamine asked.

"I can't believe I lost!" Siris shouted.

"What are…" Ni, the pink hair twin, said.

"You girls..." Li, the blue haired twin, continued.

"Doing?" Ni and Li finished together as they look at their fellow teammates who was in the same position they was before, the only different was a naked Isabela giving Naruto a lap dance.

"Welcome girls, why don't you join the party?" Naruto asked.

**With Sona and Tsubaki**

"They only need to take out the Queen then tag team Riser and then Rias-chan is free to marry whomever she wants," Sona said when suddenly Akeno was taken out by Yubelluna who had receive and a restoration potion from Riser's sister, Ravel.

"This is bad," Tsubaki said.

"Your Queen is gone Rias-chan, what will you do now...?" Sona mused.

**With Naruto**

"I can't believe I let that happen," Akeno said as he walks out of the room not even looking in Naruto's direction. Seconds later Kiba arrive with his clothes torn.

"Damn it! If only I was stronger!" Kiba shouted as he got up and saw Naruto. "What the hell Naruto? What about Sona-sama?"

"Ah, Kiba, this is my new Harem and she knows about it" Naruto replied

"Not another one..." Kiba thought. "You can't take somebody's Harem for yourself and how did you get them to agree to do that?"

"Well, first you…"

"On second thought, I don't want to know" Kiba said as he walked out.

**With Sirzechs and Grayfia**

"Yes,"Sirzechsthought with a smile on his face. "It seems like Rias-chan is in trouble."

"Yes, now that her two most powerful pieces are gone,"Grayfia replied.

"I'll tell father and Lord Phenex the good news," Sirzechs said as he got up.

"Wait the fight still isn't over and who knows, maybe Rias-sama can still win," Grayfia replied as they watch Issei entered the enemy's territory and was promoted to a queen. He then joined Rias and Asia to confront Riser and Yubelluna. "I told you it wasn't over as yet."

"As much as I want Rias-chan to win, I know she won't," Sirzechs replied as they saw Rias attacking Riser furiously but ineffectively due to his regeneration ability. "You see that is the reason why the Phenex clan is one of the strongest clan around."

**With Sona and Tsubaki**

"I feel sorry for Rias-chan, she will have to marry that man," Sona replied with tears in her eyes as she saw Yubelluna using her explosion spell to knocking out Asia and sealed off Rias's sole healing source in the game.

"But she still have Issei and he has that powerful Dragon shot attack of his," Saji said trying to comfort his King.

"No, he won't be of any use to Rias-chan," Sona replied as she points to the screen as Issei charged directly at Riser while keeping boosting his powers with the Sacred Gear. Due to the continuous boosting, his body reached its limit and the powers started poisoning him, he fell and rolled down the roof before even being able to approach Riser. Despite being in that state and coughing up a great deal of blood, Issei refused to give up for Rias's sake, which pissed Riser off. Riser beat Issei non-stop and intended to burn him to death as the game allows death as long as it is an accident. Unable to bear that sight, Rias jumped onto Riser right when he was about to finish off Issei and resigned from the game.

"Stop! Don't kill him! I forfeit!" Rias shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I feel sorry for Rias-sama," Tsubaki said as she looked at her crying King. "Isn't there anything we can do for her?"

"I wish there was, but there isn't anything we can do" Sona replied.

**With Sirzechs and Grayfia**

"Congratulation Riser-san and well played Rias-chan, you did well for your first time," Sirzechs said as he shakes Riser's hand.

"I didn't even break a sweat," Riser replied as he and Sirzechs started to laugh.

"Rias-sama I am so sorry," Akeno, Kiba and Koneko said together.

"Don't worry about it guys. You did your best," Rias replied.

"Go and get the girls Yubelluna," Riser said.

"Hai Riser-sama." Yubelluna replied as left via magic circle.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto I want you to put it in me now," Xuelan moaned, when the door opened and a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching eyes walked in. At the front, the right side of her hair fell over her breast and covered her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top revealed much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wore purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" She shouted.

"What does it look like we are doing, we are pleasing our new master," Li said.

"How dare you do this to Lord Riser?" Yubelluna shouted.

"Who cares what limp dick wants?" Xuelan replied.

"How dare you say that about Riser-sama, you know he can only get it up when Rias-san is near him!" Yubelluna replied.

"And you fell for that, how stupid are you?" Karlamine replied.

"Something is not right here..." Yubelluna thought. "What did you do to them little man?"

"This bitch didn't just call me little man!" Naruto thought. "How about I come over there and show you how little I am?"

"I'm waiting," Yubelluna said with a smile on her face as Naruto got up and walk towards her. **"Fire Blast!**" as the huge fire hit Naruto causing an explosion.

"Naruto-kun!" The Girls shouted

"Naruto… Naruto, oh shit I hope it's not the same Naruto my mother had a poster of in her bedroom," Yubelluna thought. The smoke cleared and they saw a ball of **Golden Chain** in the middle. "Oh shit, I'm dead." when suddenly the ball of chain open and Naruto came out of at high speed and the next Yubelluna knew was that she was pinned up against the wall by her throat.

"Let me go, you teme or I will blow you up!" Yubelluna shouted.

"You look even sexier when you are scared," Naruto replied as he whispered into her ear.

"I fear no one and I'm going to give you to the count of three to let me go," Yubelluna said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"I know your type, you submitted to power and only power," Naruto replied as he increases his power level so she could feel it as he kisses her on her neck.

"1," Yubelluna counted. "What power!"

"You know you want me, Luna-chan," Naruto said as he his power level when up again as he kisses her on her cheek.

"2," Yubelluna continued "Hmmmmmmmmmmm~, yes more power, moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Don't fight it, Luna-chan," Naruto said as his hands run all over her body and his power rises again.

"Oh yes, I'm cumming," Yubelluna thought as her knees got weak. "You are weak compared to Riser-sama and when he gets here, he will kill you."

"Your mouth spouts all of that foolishness with confidence, yet your hands are shaking and your palms are sweaty, your breath is rising at the very moment and you can't resist that voice in the back of your head telling you to ravage me and tell me how you truly want my power. Stop denying and take me," Naruto shouted as his power rises again.

"I want you, Naruto-kun," Yubelluna said.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked as he powers up again.

"I want you Master," Yubelluna shouted.

"Good girl," Naruto replied

**With Riser**

"What the hell is taken so long Yubelluna" Riser shouted as he kicks down the door only to see his naked Harem standing in a circle around a man cheering him on. The Blonde man had Yubelluna in his lap and feeling up her breast as they make out. No looked around when Riser shouted as they continue to cheer "Naruto, Naruto…"

"You will burn for this," Riser shouted as he launches a huge fire ball at them but a **chain wall** protected them.

"Dude don't be a **Cock blocker** and find your own girls," Naruto replied then he when back to make out with a slightly scared Yubelluna. "Don't be scared Luna-chan, I will protect you just follow the girls lead," he whispered into her ear and slip a note in her panty.

"Where the hell and I and why are we all naked," the women shouted "eepppppppppppppppppppppppppppp! Aloud screams was heard as the girls ran behind Riser and then Naruto was send flying into the wall.

"How dare you touch me you filthy low-class devil," Yubelluna shouted as she flies over to Riser.

"It seems like my Lust spell wore off," Naruto said as he got up.

"You dare to touch the Harem of the Immortal Phoenix Riser?" Riser shouted as his body was covered with flames and he charged at Naruto who easily dodged his attack and deliver a right hand covered in chain to Riser stomach then a kick covered in chains to the face that sends Riser crashing into the wall.

"Riser-sama!" The Harem shouted as they ran over to check on him.

"He was able to defeat Riser with only two attacks. Hmmmmmmm, no wonder mother wanted to join him, he's a devil's worst nightmare," Yubelluna thought as she checked on Riser.

"Well I better get back to Sona-chan," Naruto said as he walks through the door.

**The Next Day Sona's house (Sunday)**

"Is everybody here?" Sona asked as Raynare and Grayfia enters the room.

"No we are waiting on somebody else," Naruto replied then he turns to Grayfia. "How did you escaped from him?"

"I told him that I decided to join a book club and the meeting was today," Grayfia replied.

"And he fell for it," Naruto said as he laughed.

"He's a very trusting man," Grayfia replied then she turns to Raynare. "You are the one known as Raynare?"

"Yes I am," Raynare replied.

"But I thought Rias-chan killed you," Grayfia said.

"She almost did and if it wasn't for my wings, I would have died."

**Flashback**

"_With this power I gain my third set of wings," Raynare said as she healed the wound she had got from Kiba earlier with the __**Twilight Healing.**_

"_If it weren't for people like you Asia would be living a peaceful life," Issei shouted with tears in his eyes._

"_Don't be stupid boy; it's impossible for people like you to live a normal life since Sacred Gears are hideous to humans. No matter how amazing the powers are, the users would get shunned, which is the reason why Asia had no friends." Raynare replied with a smile on her face._

"_That is where you are wrong, Asia was my friend and that's why I'm going to save her," Issei shouted._

"_Kukuku, foolish boy you couldn't save her in the past and you still can't save her now!" Raynare replied pointing to the dead Asia in Issei's hand._

"_I know it my fault that I couldn't save her but you killed her and for that I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Issei shouted as he was filled with torment and pain. Issei pulled out his Sacred Gear and charged at Raynare who dodges his punches then flew it to the air. _

"_Was that it? No wonder you couldn't save her." Raynare said as she threw two light spears at Issei who didn't have the speed to dodge them._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Issei scream out in pain as the __**Light spears**__ went through his legs._

"_Give up boy and hand over your Sacred Gear." Raynare said with a smile on her face._

"_I will never give up, because my drive to kill you will make me stronger," Issei shouted as he removed the light spears from his legs as blood spurted out from his wounds._

"_This kid is not normal,__" a shocked Raynare thought as Issei got up but lost his balance and fell down. "Stay down boy," she said as a light spear appeared in her hands._

"_Boost! Boost! Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost," Issei shouted as his demon wings spread, his Twice Critical continued to boost his strength then Issei charge at Raynare._

"_What the hell is going on? Where did he get such power?__" Raynare thought as she started to panic, she threw a light spear at Issei, but he parried it like it was nothing. "I have to get out of here," as she attempted to escape, but Issei grasped her wrist right before she could do that. _

"_Die!" Issei roared as he gave her a Boosted punch to the face that sends the fallen angel flying through the window._

"_Damn! I lost but I`m not defeated, it's a shame I can't get to keep you, __**Saving Grace," **__Raynare said as she fell to the ground hard and her shadow sinks into the ground._

_**Inside the church**_

"_I'm alive?" Raynare said._

"_Not for long because you will soon meet your friends again," Rias replied as she throw her down in front of Issei._

"_Please Issei, don't do this to me, it's not my fault! I was ordered to do it!" Raynare said as she turned into Yuuma with tears in her eyes. _

"_President, please do it," Issei said as he turn his back on her._

"_Wait Issei-kun! I did love you or I wouldn't have saved this," Raynare shouted as she took out a pendant that Issei gave her but Issei didn't look back._

"_For my sweet little slave… redemption." Rias said as a red seal appeared on her hand._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raynare screams out in pain as Rias rendered her to nothing left but scattering feathers on the floor. _

**Flashback end**

"What is **Saving Grace**?" Sona asked before Grayfia could.

"Well it the ability to sacrifice one's wing in order to save an Angel's life," Raynare replied.

"Then how do you still have both wings?" Grayfia asked.

"My theory is that I had gained my third set of wings during the fight with Issei," Raynare replied.

"Don't you worry; I will make sure you gain more than a set of wings." Naruto said.

"Thank you master," Raynare replied when they heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," Naruto replied as the person enters.

"I'm here Master" Yubelluna said when suddenly she was trapped in a water bubble, with light Arrows around her.

"What are you doing here?" Grayfia asked as he walks towards her with the floor freeze with every step she took.

"Stop she is with us," Naruto replied.

"How did he get the strongest Queen, a fallen Angel and the sister of the strongest women devil to work with him?" Yubelluna thought as she was released and she gasped for air.

"So you are controlling her with the **Gold Dust**?" Grayfia asked.

"Not really," Naruto replied.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Just watch," Naruto replied as he raises his power level and she started to moan.

"Great a power whore," Grayfia said as Yubelluna glared at her.

"Who are you calling a whore, you bitch," Yubelluna fired back as Grayfia attacks her but a chain drags her back.

"Stop that Grayfia and don't call her names because you were like that too," Naruto told the two.

"T-That was 200 years ago," Grayfia replied.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, who's to say she won't leave you for someone stronger," Raynare shouted.

"I will never betray Naruto because with Naruto's power I can finally get my revenge on the man that killed my mother," Yubelluna shouted when suddenly Raynare saw her necklace.

"That necklace, I have seen it before. Are you Hitomi's daughter?" Raynare asked.

"Did you know my mother?" Yubelluna asked.

"No but I saw a picture of her with that necklace and heard stories about her" Raynare replied.

"I still don't trust her," Sona replied as Grayfia nodded in agreement.

"Fine than, Naruto apply the **Gold Dust**," Yubelluna said as Naruto walked up to her and kisses her as she wrapped her hands and legs around him to deepen the kiss as the Gold Dust flow.

"Now Yubelluna how did you escaped?" Naruto asked

"I told the Harem that I was going to buy a wedding present for Riser and Riser doesn't know I was there since his precious Rias is with him so he won't miss me," Yubelluna replied.

"Now let get down to business," Naruto said as they sit down. "I think it's time to start my plan."

**The next Night (Underworld)**

Venelana was sleeping alone again. Even when her husband was right beside her, she still slept alone. He took up most of the bed, but she was all by herself. She could not remember the last time he touched her.

She tried everything. The night he would return from a Clan meeting she would melt into his arms, lips red and cheeks rouged, but it was always the same answer:

"Not tonight, Venelana."

"Not tonight, Venelana," translated to "Not any night, Venelana."

She would parade around in expensive lingerie and croon that she would do all the work. He wouldn't have to lift a finger. All he had to do was lay there and let her move for them. But no, he was too tired, apparently. He needed to get some shuteye before he left… again. The worst part was that he didn't even want to be near her, either. He slept completely on the other side of the bed, and whenever she reached out to caress or embrace him, he would grumble for her to stop and go back to sleep. Tonight was the last time she would ask him.

"Honey I'm so horny, I want you now," Venelana said on her sexiest voice.

"Sure why not," Lelouch (Lord Gremory) replied

"Yes! Let me change first," Venelana shouted as she ran into the bathroom to change.

**A minute later**

"Are you ready for me big boy," Venelana replied in a seductive voice and in Boner rising outfit and jumped on the bed but she did hear any response all she heard was.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Lelouch was asleep.

"You teme," Venelana thought as a red seal appeared on her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, MY BALLS!" was heard throughout the castle.

"What the hell Venelana?" Lelouch shouted holding his balls.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Venelana asked in a fake sleepy voice.

"You attacked me," Lelouch shouted.

"Sorry honey, I must have been sleep fighting" Venelana replied with a hidden smile on her face "Serves you right for ignoring me,"

**12 midnight at Issei's House**

Issei woke up with tears in his eyes, when suddenly he saw a **Magic Circle** appeared on the ground and Grayfia came out of it and walk towards him.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun talk me into doing this," Grayfia thought "Issei-san I here to invite to the wedding of Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory."

"It's my fault?" Issei said with his head down.

"The others members of Rias-sama team is already with her in the underworld and they would like you to attend," Grayfia said.

"I don't think Riser would like that," Issei replied.

"Riser doesn't have a say in this matter because Sirzechs wants you there," Grayfia said then she gave him a paper with a magic circle. "This will allow you to travel to the underworld." As a Magic circle appeared beneath her and she vanished.

**Underworld**

"Hey guys. I can't believe Rias-chan lost," Sona said conversationally.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said in a carefree voice.

"How could you be so relaxed?" Sona asked.

"Because it is not over yet," Koneko replied.

"Where is that handsome boyfriend?" Akeno asked as Sona glared at her.

"Ladies and Gentle please welcome Riser Phenex and his wife to be Rias Gremory," Sirzechs said as Riser walked out with a million dollar smile on his face and Rias with emotionless expression as the audience applauded.

"They look very good together," Jellal (Lord Phenex) said as he sat in one of four throne with his wife on the left and Lelouch on the right.

"I agree with you my old friend," Lelouch replied as he sat beside his son.

"I can't believe Rias is suffering the same fate as her mother and I," Cecilia (Lady Phenex) thought.

"Eep!" was heard throughout the room and everybody turn to source of the noise they saw a short spiky hair blonde man with blue eyes and three whisker on each cheek (Naruto's new look) hugging a short hair Girl with violet eyes and was wearing glasses.

"Oh, young love," Cecilia said.

"Isn't that Serafall Leviathan's younger sister?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, that's her but who is that guy?" Sirzechs replied.

"That her Knight," Grayfia said, then they saw them kissing. "And apparently her boyfriend."

"How could she date a Low-level devil," Jellal said with a look of disgust on his face.

"We have to talk to Serafall about this," Lelouch replied.

"He looks familiar," Cecilia thought as she looks at the man.

'That's the teme that dared to touch my Harem! I'll burn him alive!" Riser thought then he look at Yubelluna "Is there any of that Power suppression seal in here?"

"No master," Yubelluna replied as she pretend to check for seals. "I can't believe he bought that crap, the only Seal Naruto-kun had in that room was one to prevent others from sensing his power level from outside the room."

"Now you will pay!" Riser thought as he got up when.

*BOOM* the door explode and two guards came flying in.

"Who dares interrupt the engagement party of the Phenex clan?" Jellal shouted as the brunette boy steps forward.

"I want my President back!" Issei shouted.

"Guards, get him!" Riser cried as the guards attack him.

"Not so fast! **Ice Sword**!" Kiba shouted as two of the guards froze.

"Get out of the way little girl," a guard shouted only to receive a kick to the face that sends him crashing into the others.

"Got you know kid," a group of guards shouted from behind Issei only to be electrocuted.

"Go Issei" Akeno said as Issei ran forward.

"How dare you crash my daughter's wedding," Lelouch shouted.

"I'm here to challenge Riser for my President!" Issei replied.

"And why should we let you after what you just did?" Lelouch asked when the lights when out.

"Because I say so," A voice said.

"Turn on the backup generator," Sirzechs shouted as they lights came back on and they saw a man (In a WWE Kane costume 2012) standing before them.

"Who the hell are you?' Riser shouted.

"Fight the kid and I will take off my mask," The man replied.

"We don't take orders from you, kill him," Jellal shouted to the guards.

"**Chain Coffin,**" The man said which scared the crap out of Jellal and Lelouch but nothing happened.

"Don't get near him" A scared Jellal shouted to the guards.

"Teme, who are you and how do you know about that attack," Sirzechs said as he got up, ready to attack the man.

"What is going on here, I never seen Father this scared and Brother ready to kill someone before," Rias thought as she continued to look on. "What's so special about the words '**Chain Coffin'**?"

"Accept the boys challenge and I will tell you," The man replied.

"So you are in leagues with this man," Sirzechs asked a sweating Issei.

"N-No s-sir," Issei replied.

"Fine I accept the challenge," Sirzechs replied.

"WHAT!" Riser shouted.

"Just do it son," Jellal replied.

"Get the people out of here then we will capture him," Sirzechs whispered into his father's ears who signal the guards to evacuate the people.

"Open the dimension," Grayfia shouted as Riser and Issei vanishes.

"Where the hell is he?" Cecilia thought as she looks in the audience when suddenly a huge Magical Circle appeared around the people.

"Now!" Sirzechs shouted as they attack the masked man but an **Ice Wall** block them.

"Grayfia! What the hell?" Sirzechs shouted

"Look up," Grayfia replied as she points to the ceiling where they saw Golden Chain through the glass roof wrapped around the building "Now look there" as she point at the people was still there.

"So you thought I was saying a name Sirzechsy," the man replied as they all glared at him. "I'm the real deal," as he took off the black mask.

"So I finally get to see your face again Naruto-kun after all these years," Cecilia thought.

"Now we can to find out, who is this mask man that scare Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory," the others thoughts. The mask came off only to reveal another mask and everybody face fault.

"What I did what you wanted," The man replied.

"Son, don't or we will endanger everybody in here and Rias-chan," Lelouch said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now let the movie begin," The man said as a screen appeared.

**On screen**

Issei used a high-level skill called "Over-boost," which immensely increased his power and wrapped him in complete red dragon armor. Thanks to that incredible power, Issei was able to fight on a par with Riser in a magnificent battle of fearful flames. In a blow trade with Riser in the air, Issei landed a punch in Riser's face while holding the cross. The holy punch dealt quite a great blow to Riser.

However, just when Issei was about to deliver the finishing blow, the time was up for his dragon armor power and it disappeared, returning Issei to his normal status.

Riser grasped Issei by his collar, preparing for a counter-attack, but before he could do that, Issei took out a bottle of holy water and poured it on Riser's face. His face was severely burned and his regenerative power was suppressed. Issei mustered up all his energy into the Boosted Gear in his left arm, then delivered the final blow to Riser, all to avenge the tears Rias had had to shed. With that, Riser fell down.

**Transmission end**

"Well, the Phenex clan is as weak as ever, it remind me of the time I kicked your brother's and Sirzechsy's ass to become Devil of the Year in Devil Academy 210 years ago" the man replied.

"Who is this guy?" a man asked.

"He claims to beat Sirzechs-sama for Devil of the Year but the history said that Sirzechs-sama won that year," a woman said.

"That can't be true," a man said

"You guys want to know who I am? My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Head of the Uzumaki clan that the pillars wiped out!" The Naruto shouted.

"You teme," Jellal shouted as he attacks Naruto who dodges the attack.

"As weak as ever" Naruto replied as a chain hand to the face end sends Jellal flying into the wall.

"Lord Phenex!" The guards shouted as they ran over to check on him.

"Death" Naruto said and the lights went out then a few seconds later. It came back on and Naruto was gone.

"He defeat Lord Phenex with a single punch"

"That can't be true! The pillars would never do that!"

"Was there really a Uzumaki Clan?"

"It must be true or Lord Phenex wouldn't have attack him."

"Brother, who is Uzumaki Naruto?" Rias asked

**CUT**

Jay3000: Next chapter will see two flashbacks one with Naruto back ground (his days and Devil Academy) and Yubelluna back ground. Yubelluna is sated on Wikis that she is extremely submissive so I made her trigger to be power.

**Naruto's Magic abiliies**

**Nulling Chains- **saps a devil of all his strength

**Uzumaki chains of Destruction- **they normal produce Red Chain that can cut or pierce through anything even Magic.

**Golden Chain- **Has the ability of the Red Chain with something extra, it has the ability to nullify magic ability.

**Red Lion now Golden Lion- **has the ability to control a person mine for a time, how long though is measured by the users power level. It other ability allows the user to fire condense ball of energy at an opponent. Warning the user of the Scared Gear has to have a very powerful mind or the Scared Gear will take over.

**External Gold Dust** (Naruto blows the dust in the individual face) - can last up to 3 days or they can be release by the user.

**Internal Gold Dust** (Naruto kisses and individual) - Can last up to a week.

**Saving Grace**- all angels have this ability; it allows an angel to sacrifice their wing in order to save their lives. It creates a copy of them with limited power but it is different for an Angel and Fallen Angel. For an Angel a bright light goes into the heavens and for a Fallen Angel their shadow sinks into the ground.

**Power Level out of 10**

Lion Amour Naruto-8.5

Naruto-7.5

Cecilia- 6

Grayfia-7.5

Venelana-6.5

Clan Head -6-7

Raynare- 3

Rais-5.5

Sona-4

Issei with Dragon Armour-6

Issei-2.5

Yubelluna-4.5

Riser-6

Sirzechs 9.5

Rest of the 3 Satans-9


End file.
